The invention is based on a priority patent application EP 08158859.2 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to an optical system with the capability to detect an obscuration of the optical components, and to implement measures if required, which either warn the driver or activate a heater, which reduces the detected obscuration of the image.